(xxx) Revenge
by Eve111
Summary: The dark shape moved closer to Sky, beginning to make him uncomfortable. "Sky." The voice made him shudder. "Sky. Sky. I'm a squid." Sky scowled, not this again. "You killed my family." Sky's scowl grew. "I want revenge." Harpo the squid finally gets his revenge on sky in one of the most horrible manners possible. Contains smut, and what could easily be classified as tentacle rape.


Yayyyyyy SquidXSky let me go die now.

I wrote this somewhat for :iconBlackRain707: but also somewhat for myself I suppose.

Contains smut, slash (ish), and what could easily be classified as tentacle rape.

DONT LIKE DONT RAD OK!? :P

•••

Sky screamed. "No!" He could feel the ominous black object invading his space, getting closer with each passing second. Oh _why_ had he done this!?

_**OOOoooOOO**_

"Go on Sky, I _dare_ you to swim in there!"

Sky looked into the dark water. There were dark shapes twisting and turning, and Sky had _no doubt_ of what they were.

"There are bound to be squids in there Ant. No way."

"Come on! I even brought you a sword!"

Sky sighed. Once Ant had his mind set on something, he wouldn't let it go, no matter _how_ dangerous it was. He must've picked that up from his husband.

Sky gritted his teeth and ran his through his wet hair, before snatching the sword out of Ant's hands and walking over to the side of the rock pool.

"Alright, here goes!"

Sky flew through the air for a few seconds, before the water surrounded him. It was clear but dark, and Sky could only _just_ make out the dark shapes. Or… the dark _shape_. There was only _one_, and he could feel it getting closer, invading his personal space, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "No!"

Sky felt a sucker covered arm wrapping his ankle, and panicked. It was a squid. Off course. A squid who wanted _revenge_. He protested again, but all that came out was a mouthful of bubbles. Sky began thrashing violently, and dropped the sword, which immediately sunk to the bottom.

Using all the force he could muster in his current, panicked state, Sky pulled himself up to the surface, where he knew Ant would be waiting.

"Ant! Help!"

Sky screamed when he felt the thick tendril pull him back under. From the corner of his eyes he saw Ant being held down by another thick pair of tentacles. Oh _Notch_!

The dark shape moved closer to Sky, beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"Sky."

The voice made him shudder.

"Sky. Sky. I'm a squid."

Sky scowled, not _this_ again.

"You killed my family."

Sky's scowl grew.

"I want revenge."

His scowl disappeared. _How_?

"Like this."

Sky tried to scream but all that escaped was a mouth of air He pulled himself to the surface for a short breath, only to be pulled back under. The two long, sucker covered tendrils pulled off his clothes, causing him to struggle harder.

Sky felt a tentacle crawling up his leg, twining around it slowly. He shuddered as the tip caressed his thighs, inching slowly up his body. The two of the longest tendrils reached Sky's chest, and gently began playing with the little buds, causing him to squirm, and to push up to the surface again.

Sky was surprised when he was pulled back under, but he was also surprised to see Ant being held down, and forced to watch. Sky felt a tendril plunge into his mouth, and began writhing, grabbing at the tentacle and trying to pull away.

He was too focused on trying to break free that he didn't notice the other until it was too late. The other thick tendril forced almost half of its length up his backside and into his intestines, causing him to scream and tense. The squid, not caring about Sky, simply used his tightness to its advantage, and pushed its entire length in, Sky shrieking horribly through the pain.

He felt the warmness below him, and felt his tears escaping his eyes. He wasn't screaming anymore, but his body was still shaking violently as he tried to relax.

The squid slowly began to move it's other, smaller tentacles, bringing some up against the ticklish soles of his feet, some around his manhood and waist, and some around his face. Sky panicked and struggled once more, but the two tentacles thrusted hard into him, bringing his body back into a still, slightly quivering state.

The tentacles around his feet ran gently along them, causing Sky to flinch at the ticklish feeling, struggling not to move, worried that doing so would only hurt him more.

The tentacles around his face gently caressed his cheeks and neck, causing him to whimper and mewl. As they each found a hole, they entered slightly, causing Sky to freak out and thrash about violently. He couldn't see or hear, and could only slightly breathe. All he could feel was the pain, which, in the darkness, seemed intensified.

Sky felt the tentacle which was backdooring pull out, and plunge back in, slamming into his prostate and shattering his reality into a million pieces. He felt the other tentacles beginning to tighten around his shaft in a tubular formation, running up and down, tightening and loosing, just like a real, wet womanhood. A few tentacles gently plunged into his belly button, making him want to throw up, but the pleasure that was beginning to be generated overwhelmed him. Sky wanted to fight the unwanted, violating pleasure, but this was too much. It was making his body go limp.

If Sky could have screamed, he would have done so when the few remaining tentacles plunged into him by piercing his skin at random points. The huge body of the squid was now on top of him, almost straddling him. There were tentacles in every nook and cranny of his body, and tentacles around his shaft and nipples and other sensitive body bits.

Sky's world was absolutely broken when he was hit and thrusted against in sync; all at once. Every one of his holes were filled, and his nipples tweaked, his shaft being pushed against. The pleasure was bringing him over the edge, and unable to scream, the energy had only one way to escape. His body seized up, shaking violently in orgasm. Ant's screaming was distant; hardly enough to distract him from the sheer force of his muscle spasm.

The squid released, and let go of Sky after one final blow. As Sky's body began to finally relax, the squid swam away, and Sky remained still, exhausted from the previous encounter.

"Sky! Sky are you ok!?"

Sky slowly opened his eyes to see Ant standing above him, pulling him out of the water and onto the rocks. His load was still dribbling from the end of his shaft, and a trail of blood and ink was being left behind from every part of his penetrated skin and the squid's own cum. Struggling from the pain, he forced himself onto his feet.

"Y-Yeah… I'm ok." He hated to admit it, but despite the pain, it had felt…_good._

_"You just got raped by a squid, Sky, and I was forced to watch. How can you be alright." He shifted uncomfortable, trying to hide the fact that watching that had made him hard._

The silence clung to the air awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Get me some butter and I'll be fine." Sky winced at the pain. He needed _some_ form of lubrication to minimise the pain, otherwise he wouldn't be able to movie _at all_.


End file.
